


Zero Grav

by Watchingds9forbashir



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zero Gravity Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchingds9forbashir/pseuds/Watchingds9forbashir
Summary: Shameless smut involving Julian, Melora, and zero gravity.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Melora Pazlar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Her white blonde hair floats in a halo around her head when she first enters the chamber. She turns around to smile, arms coming up to rest weightless at her sides.

“Come in, the water's fine,” she teases, floating away, further into the chamber so he can enter.

The weightlessness he is familiar with, having passed Starfleet's extensive spacewalk training, but it has been awhile. He floats along, nearly spinning head over heels until his limbs cooperate with the new gravity.

“This is nice,” she says wryly, coming over and pressing into his space, placing small kisses to his temple and jaw. He responds eagerly, sighing into her mouth when she presses her lips to his, his hands floating up to tangle into her hair, one settling around her waist and anchoring her to him. They snog contentedly for awhile, floating more or less in place until somehow, he's sort of lying ontop of her.

“Clothes off,” she says. His fingers rush to obey, flying to undo his trousers, tearing them off, then his jacket and undershirt. He looks up to see her completely naked and tossing her last sock away from her to float off into the corner of the chamber. 

“You're so beautiful,” he breathes, hardly daring to believe this is actually happening to him right here, right now.

They collide gently, his leg coming up to press between hers, her legs wrapping around him. He leaves a trail of kisses along her shoulders and collarbone before reaching her neck and finally her lips again. Her hands feel soft and warm as they run up and down his back and curl into his hair.

“Want more,” she whines into his mouth. He obliges, trailing a hand down to cup her simply at first. She shudders at that little bit of contact, pulling away from his lips for a moment to catch her breath. He starts applying pressure with two fingers at first, studying her reaction, before moving up to rub her clit. 

“Should I fetch the lube?” he asks a few moments later, watching her forehead wrinkle slightly. She could be experiencing discomfort. She nods, silent, so he quickly withdraws his hand before floating away toward where his trousers have settled. He locates the small bottle of zero-g lube easily enough, squeezing out the amount he thinks he needs onto his fingers and rubbing it around. Returning to her side, he pulls her closer by the waist, commencing to rubbing over her clit in firm circles, occasionally running a gentle finger through her folds. She's beginning to get wet. The closer she gets to orgasam, the deeper she buries her face into his neck, panting into his skin there. She comes, pelvis pressing firmly against his slick fingers.

“Good girl,” he praises shifting them both at once so she's 'reclined' on her back and he’s hovering over her. She's flushed and panting a bit still, so he occupies himself by pressing kisses to and lathing his tongue over her soft stomach and up to her forehead, admiring every centimeter of skin. She's perfect.

“I wasn’t expecting this to feel so….exhilarating,” she says, tilting her head down to look at him, a happy sigh emitting from her. 

“Me too,” he agrees, already feeling the urge again to watch her come. “Can I taste you?” he asks, pressing a kiss to her knee. She nods eagerly, moaning softly when he promptly spreads her knees wider apart and eats her like it's his last meal, holding her hands tightly in his so they don’t get separated. She’s hot and slick against his tongue, and he laps up her arousal the closer she gets to another orgasam. He buries his face in the curls covering her mound, reveling in the way she’s trying in vain to keep her hips from rocking up into him too abruptly. When he can sense she’s getting close, he gently pries one hand out of hers and brings it to her entrance. She opens up to him easily, muscles tightening and releasing against his fingers. 

“Feels good?” he asks, easing another slick finger inside. She moans, letting out a garbled string of words that sounds like  _ yesGodsyesyes.  _ He chuckles against her lips, causing her to jerk her hips upwards. The motion increases their momentum, and suddenly they’re spinning end over end until he’s the one ‘laying’ on his back, with her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers still moving inside her. 

“Sorry about that,” he grins, feeling a surge of satisfaction when his fingers locate the spot inside her that makes her instantly writhe above him. 

“Gonna come,” she huffs, her forehead crinkling at the feeling building up inside her. He takes that as his cue to withdraw his fingers. 

“Come up here,” he says, wrapping his hands around her thighs and tugging, just enough to bring her center up above his lips. Her center and thighs are soaked, and he eagerly presses her down so she can flood his mouth. Her hips stutter once, twice, three times before she’s pulsing and coating his lips and chin with her arousal. He works her through it, licking her clean before he lets her go. She drifts off of him and away slowly, her hair a little mussed and cheeks quite a bit redder since they entered the chamber. They both take a few moments to catch their breath before she’s floating gently over to settle in his arms. 

“We should take care of you,” she says, nodding her head in the direction of his shorts. 

“Next time,” he says, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’m pretty sure I got just as much pleasure out of that as you did.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“How exactly is it we always end up in here?” he asks, floating into the room first and helping her inside. 

“It could be a coincidence,” she quips, her lips never leaving his neck where she’s been sponging kisses. They go back to snogging, floating wherever their momentum takes them, too lost in each other to mind when they both knock their heads into the ceiling. She presses her front tightly against him, already fully undressed, sighing into his mouth when he begins to explore her mouth further, his warm palms smoothing over her hips and ribcage and the heated skin there. 

They snog until they're both panting and out of breath. He pulls away only far enough to rest his forehead against hers, meeting her heavy-lidded gaze. 

His fingers trace over a small mole on her upper thigh, drawing circles around it as his lips continue to suck and bite hers. The thatch of curls between her legs is soft when his fingers finally land there. She inhales sharply at his touch. He hesitates. 

“Don’t stop,” she breathes, her arms wrapping around his bare shoulders, her nails beginning to dig into his shoulder blades. 

“Oh, I wasn’t intending to,” he reassures her, rubbing circles into her clit with his thumb while his fingers begin stroking her folds. She’s only just becoming slick against his fingertips, so he spends a few long minutes exploring her folds and pressing precise circles into her clit, rocking her back into a more horizontal position. He presses a kiss into the hollow of her collarbone before moving down and taking her pert nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh,” she arches against him, crying out in outrage then pleasure when he brings both hands away from her center to caress her breasts, rolling the nipples between deft fingers. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, warm and firm, and he loses himself for a few moments lavishing attention on each one in turn. She squirms at his touch in a bid to relieve the renewed ache between her legs. In answer, his knee presses in between her plush thighs, and she shivers at the contact. Soon she’s haltingly rubbing her soaked center against his thigh as he continues sucking and kneading her breasts

“There we are,” Julian says, pulling her upright and coaxing her into riding his thigh instead. She moans softly with each upward motion of his knee against her soaked and pulsing center, her fingers flying up to twist in his curls. The sensation of her pulsing against his thigh combined with her fingers tugging on his hair sends a rush of blood into his cock, which until now he’s been able to ignore.

“I’m going to--to,” she gasps, groaning as he releases her peaked nipple with a gasp of his own. His thigh is now covered in her arousal, the fine hairs matted to his skin.

“Did you want to--”

“Want you inside me,” she says, nodding her head in agreement, already bracing herself using his shoulders and throwing a leg over to straddle him when he pulls away slightly, floating horizontal. 

She slips down onto him fully with a gasp as though she’s finished holding her breath at last. She’s warm and wet around him, and he resists bucking his hips savagely upwards when he feels her walls clench as she adjusts to the position. He waits for her to speak, watching her eyelashes flutter closed. The muscles in her forearms are tense where he’s helping to hold her steady on top of him.

“Melora?” 

“M-move,” she hisses through her teeth, opening her eyes again to focus on him. Her fingers scrabble against his own, searching for some momentum. 

He reaches under to grasp her buttocks and lift her up. "Allow me." The lighter gravity works well for this, and she lets out an eager noise as she slides up, then back down on his cock. He soon starts up a rhythm which has them both panting, flushed, and sweating. He breaks up his thrusts by grinding her pelvis against his, stimulating her clit. She shudders above him, writhing at the combined stimulation on her clit and his cock filling her perfectly with each thrust. 

“Feels so good,” she gasps, her eyes struggling to focus on him. It feels like they could both come apart at any second. She moves on top of him once, twice, three times before they’re coming, him seconds behind her. He feels her walls clamp down around him hard, milking him as he coats her walls. His vision seems to white out, sparks shooting up his spine from where they’re connected.

He holds her steady against his chest as they float together, still connected, for a few long minutes. At last she raises her head from where it’s tucked against his collarbone. 

“Can you see the advantages to living on my planet now?” she asks, failing to hide a small wince when he withdraws his softening cock from her center. He floats so he’s curled around her. 

“I do believe I can,” he smiles, leaning in to give her a kiss, slow and deep.


End file.
